Desire
by jazzmylly
Summary: Aquele doce ser era meu presente de aniversário. Rússia x China/Ivan x Yao, LEMON


Axis Powers Hetalia não me pertence... mas a idéia dessa história também não! xD

essa fanfic foi inspirada na fic no nyah! fanfiction chamada ''oferenda'', em axis powers hetalia, escrita por mura-chin. quem tiver oportunidade, leia - e não se esqueça de deixar review ;D

mas... para quem tiver preguiça, deixo aqui um resumo:

_Era aniversário de Ivan, e os países não sabiam que presente dar. Então, ficaram sabendo de um bolo, e mandaram-o para o quarto dele, com uma lista das pessoas que deram o presente. E, dentro do bolo, Ivan encontrou um Yao de cueca dormindo por beber demais... _

e... esse é o meu primeiro lemon, então, não garanto que esteja muito bom...

boa leitura, ao que poderia ser chamado de ''continuação'' ^^:

* * *

Rússia POV's

x

''Oh, China-kun...?'' Eu olhava-o, enquanto este respirava calmamente.

Pensei que aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira. Por tudo o que eu conhecia sobre Yao, ele nunca iria fazer isso... mas meus olhos, tenho certeza, não me enganavam. Aquele doce ser era meu presente de aniversário.

Deitei-o melhor em minha cama, retirando essa doce fatia do bolo, e logo sentando ao lado dele. Que sono mais pesado, não...?

Coloquei, um tanto cauteloso, minha mão sobre a face dele. Acariciava-o de leve, enquanto tentava afastar seu belos fios de cabelo para ver melhor seu rosto. Mesmo sem querer, você sempre acaba seduzindo-me... principalmente agora, com tão pouca roupa...

Tive, então, um pensamento ligeiro. Mesmo fazendo certo esforço, foi em vão. Não consegui conter o aparecimento de um sorriso malicioso em meu rosto.

x

China POV's

x

Ah, depois de uma grande festa e de ter bebido tanto, acabei dormindo feito pedra!

Só acordei com o cheiro forte de Vodka...

Abri meus olhos, quase que automaticamente. O rosto de um russo de olhos fechados se aproximando do meu; foi isso que meus olhos viram.

Quase que de reflexo, eu dei um soco no rosto dele, fazendo-o cair no chão ao lado... da cama... do seu quarto! Foi então que me dei conta de onde estava...

Nem precisei olhar meu reflexo para saber que estava vermelho.

''Ai, China~! Por que me bateu?'', falava ele, em um tom infantil, enquanto conferia se seu rosto não havia sido dilacerado.

''Bem feito, aru! Não poder fazer isso do nada, aru!'' E encarei-o, irritado por ter sido acordado desse jeito.

''Oh~! Mas eu só estava aproveitando meu presente de aniversário!''

Congelei.

Me lembrei do aniversário dele. Como pude esquecer-me?

Mas, o que... ele... queria dizer...

''EH, ARU? COMO ASSIM...? EU NÃO SER PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO, ARU!'' Ele riu com a minha reação.

''Mas, então, por que você estava aqui, dentro de meu bolo de aniversário...?''

Oh. Fui traído...?

E eu sentia um_ estranho vento_ no meu corpo...

''E POR QUE EU ESTAR ASSIM, ARU?'' Puxei os cobertores, envergonhado. Ele riu ainda mais de mim. Aquele sorriso não abandonava o rosto de Ivan. Isso era, obviamente, um mal sinal.

''Talvez você esteja assim por ser mais fácil de tirar...'' O sorriso se tornou pervertido. Ele se aproximou perigosamente de mim, prendendo-me na cama e colocando as cobertas amontoadas no final da cama, como que para se assegurar que eu não iria esconder-me... ''Ei, Yao-chan~! Seu nome não estava na lista dos que me deram presentes hoje! Então, isso vai ser o meu presente de aniversário, da~!''

No mesmo instante que ele disse isso, meus braços quase se moveram para impedir-lhe. Mas não conseguiram; meu corpo não me obedecia...

As mãos dele tocaram no meu rosto, e começavam a descer... pararam na única roupa que eu ainda tinha.

''I-Ivan ser pesado, aru...''

x

Rússia POV's

x

Minhas mãos, embora já tocassem o último problema – sua peça íntima – não continuaram.

Yao me olhou, surpreso por eu ter parado. Oh... como alguém pode ser tão encantador?

Colei meus lábios com os dele, nem me importando o quão rápido as coisas iam. Era meu aniversário, e eu queria o seu presente.

Após o beijo – que fora rápido, mas o suficiente para deixa-lo ávido em ''certas partes'' –, antes de Yao falar qualquer coisa, fiz um sinal para que aguardasse um pouco.

''Ainda há o bolo... e ele vai estragar se o deixarmos assim, não...?'' Ele ficou rubro. Acho que entendeu muito bem ao que me referia.

''M-Mas, aru...!''

Peguei o glacê do bolo – que estava na mesa ao lado – com os dedos e espalhei-o no recheio. Lambi desde sua barriga ao pescoço, me deliciando com os gemidos que Yao deixava fugirem de seus doces lábios, embora tentasse contê-los. Mordi seu pescoço lentamente, provocando-o. Segundos depois me senti orgulhoso, vendo que seu pescoço – antes normal – estava avermelhado. E mais uma vez, a Rússia vence!

Olhei por alguns segundos seus olhos castanhos. Ele arfava, e estava completamente vermelho. Sei que já escrevi isso antes, mas ele é encantador.

Arranquei de seus lábios mais um beijo, mordiscando-o. Enquanto fazia isso, finalmente livrava-me daquela ultima peça de roupa.

Não teria como ele corar ainda mais depois de tudo isso, mas com certeza envergonhou-se de meus olhos se focarem em um ponto especial. Quase que eu gargalhei bem alto com a reação dele, mas a minha risada saiu abafada.

Separamos nossos lábios, por um momento, para respirarmos – afinal, se ele desmaia-se por falta de ar, não teria graça.

''Ei, posso te virar ou vamos assim mesmo~?'', perguntei-lhe.

''E-Eu precisar responder, aru?''

Sinceramente, eu preferia ouvir a opinião dele – como em minhas fantasias – mas é melhor não brincar... tudo isso em si já era um milagre.

Virei-o, prendendo suas delicadas mãos sobre a cama. Ao menos, seria bom para ele; não teria de me encarar. Mas...

''Se é meu aniversário, não deveria ser em uma posição que EU gostasse?'', falei, soltando-o e colocando as mãos em meu queixo, pensativo. Ele pareceu se irritar, de uma vez por todas.

''Chegar, aru!'', falou um asiático irritado.

Ele já tentava sair da cama, mas prendi-o, novamente.

Aqueles olhos desafiadores fitavam-me. Ah... eu desejo vê-los em plena dor... Sádico? Sim, eu sou.

Murmurei um ''E voltamos para a posição original!''. Ele revirou os olhos. Oh, sim, sei que já escrevi ao menos duas vezes. Então, escreverei: que adorável!

Beijei-o, dessa vez com mais calma. Meus olhos, então, contemplaram aquela linda paisagem: seu corpo. A minha mente já criava tantas fantasias... não poderia esperar mais tempo. E via que ele também não. Mas não pude resistir em perguntar-lhe essa ''inocente'' pergunta.

Meu famoso sorriso sádico formou-se em meu rosto, aquele que é temido pela maioria dos países – _menos ele_.

''China~! Quer se tornar um comigo?''

Ele iria falar algo, e eu até gostaria de ouvir o que ele iria responder. Mas, no fim, só ouvia gemidos – que inutilmente ele tentava abafar. Afinal, aquela ''preparação'' toda era necessária...

Já com os três dedos ali, e com os gemidos um tanto mais baixos, tirei-os, provocando mais alguns gemidos. Após isso, ousei aproximar minha mão um pouco mais acima, tendo segundas intenções; mas acho que não iria ser daquela vez.

Ah... olhei para a minha mão, toda lambuzada. Ele olhou também, constrangido.

''Sua culpa.'' Mais uma vez, ele ficou docemente irritado. Eu amo esse seu jeito, simplesmente amo. ''Vai fazer as honras ou continuará me encarando, China-kun?''

Levei suas mãos até a minha calça, esperando alguma reação. Ele só me encarava. Aff... ele é um perfeito uke, nem despir-me ele o faz! Mas... bom, é melhor eu tomar cuidado para eu não dizer isso em voz alta... ou conseguirei mais um galo de sua panela quente para a minha coleção.

Enquanto eu mesmo despia-me – afinal, não seria para hoje, sua mão até mesmo tremia – seus olhos seguiam a minha mão, embora ele mesmo não tivesse dado-se conta disso. Baixo, mas ele suspirou ao ver do que a Rússia é feita.

E aproveitei muito bem essa oportunidade – nem tive tempo para pensar, as palavras fugiram de meus lábios.

''Eh~! Que pervertido você é, China-kun~!''

Ele virou a cara, sem jeito.

''Eu que dever dizer isso, aru!''

Sorri. A verdade é que eu sempre desejei a China, não somente para anexá-la em minhas terras. E eu já havia-me declarado para ele inúmeras vezes, mas até então ele nunca me deu uma resposta...

Posicionei-me em cima dele, acariciando de leve a sua pacífica face, antes de Yao mergulhá-la no travesseiro, em meio a dor que sentia.

Nós dois, a esse ponto, estávamos suados. Mas nem por isso separávamos.

As mãos dele, já soltas, apertavam o lençol. Sua respiração estava acelerada e, tenho que dizer, nunca vi-o assim. E essa não seria a última vez...

Por um momento, jurava que ele tivesse sorrido quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Embora eu tenha certeza que ele nunca iria admitir – uma prova de sua resistência é a grande muralha que construiu –, ele corresponde aos meus sentimentos.

E só o fato dele ter aceitado isso tudo comprova a minha teoria.

x

Logo, eu tive de parar. Já estava cansado, hehe...

Deitei em cima dele. Encostei meus ouvidos no peito dele, ouvindo seu coração começar a se acalmar.

Yao me abraçou. Logo após, em um sussurro em meu ouvido, ele pronunciou algumas palavras, um tanto quanto encabulado.

''Erh... s-sim, aru...''

''Sim para quê, China-kun?'', falei.

Seu coração voltou a bater forte. Eu gostaria de ver seu rosto naquele momento, mas sabia que se o fazê-se ele ficaria ainda mais envergonhado e não me responderia...

Ah, mas ele fica tão lindo corado...

''A-A sua p-pergunta, aru...!''...e gago, também.

''Eh~, que pergunta?'', eu sabia muito bem a que pergunta ele se referia. Nem me importei se soou meio forçado. Eu só adorava ouvir esse tom de voz de seus lábios.

''Ah... e-esquecer, aru!'' Eu ri do constrangimento dele.

E, calmamente, acabei adormecendo.

OMAKE 1

China: *voltando para casa* Voltar, aru!

Hong Kong: *indiferente* Olá.

China: *surpreso* Eh, Hong! Você estar aqui, aru?

Hong Kong: *olha de cima à baixo China* E você estava com Rússia, não é?

China: *cora* C-como, ar...?

Hong Kong: Além de eu ter ouvido isso dos outros países, se vê de longe que seu pescoço está vermelho de s... *aparece um França indignado olhando para as palavras ''censurado''*

China: HEIIIIIN, ARU? O///////O

OMAKE 2

[ainda no quarto de Rússia, horas depois]

Rússia: *já vestido* Eh~! Ainda sobrou bastante bolo! :O

China: *recém acordando, ainda na cama* e daí, aru? O_O''

Rússia: *sorriso sádico* e daí que precisamos usá-lo mais... eu nem consegui fazer o que queria por você ir rápido demais...

China: *cora* M-mas você é que enrolar, aru! Ò.Ó

Rússia: Oh, então você _queria_ isso? :D

China: ...

* * *

reviews? :D


End file.
